custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Winksterland Adventure is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released in May 16, 1993. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are going to Winksterland. The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. But how will Barney and his friends get the card back. Join them as they go on a Winksterland adventure and defeat the Winkster to get the card back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Owner of Winksterland (Tom Kenny) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Knight in Winksterland (Kevin Spacey) *Silly Clown (Bill Irwin) *Tame Lion (Paul Tibbitt) *This Old Man (Ringo Starr) *Chinese Dragon (Voice: Jackie Chan / Body: Sandy Duncan) *Beautiful Butterfly (Voice: Russi Taylor / Body: Ray Henry) *Harmood (Darwin Hood) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Jeffery (Jeffery Hood) *Harry (Robert R'chard) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes( *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Luci (Leah Gloria) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #Go Round and Round the Village #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Wheels on the Buz # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 2 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The Season 2 Barney doll used in "Imagination Island!" is also used in this video. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Stop, Look and Be Safe". *In the beginning of this video, during the song "It's a Great Day!", after Barney came to life, the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *This home video was filmed in April 5, 1993. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Barney and his friends are riding on a slide (which is the entrance to Winksterland). Also, the spring (which is the exit to Winksterland) sends Barney and his friends outside. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *After the song "It's a Great Day", *When Barney and his friends think they never been in Winksterland before, Happy Sponge Chase Vibes composed by Nicolas Carr is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *After the song "Let's Play Together", first, when The Winkster comes out of the Winksterland building, he yells "I found you!". Second, Barney yells "It's The Winkster!". Third, Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster. Finally, The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. *When Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing a Song a Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 1 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops) (Pitch -4) and "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head) (Pitch -5), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Harmood's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was pitched up to +1, Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +6, mixed with Seth's 1993-1997 voice, and slowed down, Jeffery's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was mixed with Jeffery's 1991-1993 voice, Harry's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is being squirted by frosting and falls into an empty glass), except it was pitched up to +2, Tosha's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), except it was pitched up to +1, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched up to +8 and slowed down, Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is afraid of SpongeBob taking the donut out of the lamp), it was pitched up to +5, mixed with Derek's 1991-1994 voice and slowed down, Michael's scream is the same as Squints' scream from "The Sandlot" (when the kids run from the treehouse before the vacs explode), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Michael's 1993-1995 voice, Adam's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into the swords), except it was pitched down to -5, Tina's scream is the same Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), except it was pitched down to -1, Amy's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are scared of a bear), Samantha's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach or other character got hit by an enemy item), and Luci's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7. *When Barney and his friends scream while riding on the slide to Winksterland, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the creaking sound of the Church door), except it was pitched up to +3, double slown down and mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 1 voice and slown down, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo 64 game "Super Mario 64" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Miss Etta's voice, Harmood's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is afraid of a high-slide), except it was pitched down to -1, Seth's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Tommy sends Chuckie flying on the red wagon, and Chuckie is tossed into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Seth's 1993-1997 voice, Harry's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "A Rugrats Vacation!" (when Chuckie is pushed down the slide and falls into the water), except it was pitched down to -3, Jeffery's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when after SpongeBob says "I'm the maniac!"), except it was mixed with Jeffery's 1991-1993 voice, Tosha's scream is the same as Angelica's scream from "The Shot" (when Angelica is scared of a shot and begins to cry), except it was pitched down to -1, Shawn's scream is the same as Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy (on his rocket) crashes through buildings), Derek's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Marshmalia" (when the rocket flies down to earth and crashes), except it was mixed with Derek's 1991-1994 voice, Michael's scream is the same as Squints' scream from "The Sandlot" (when the kids run from the treehouse before the vacs explode), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Michael's 1993-1995 voice, Adam's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -5, Tina's scream is the same as Mario's scream from "Super Mario Sunshine" (when if Mario dies), except it was mixed with Tina's Late 1992-1994 voice, Samantha's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when Barney and his friends are scared of a bear), Adam's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach or other character got hit by an enemy item), and Luci's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7. *When the knight in Winksterland shouts "Halt! Who goes there?!", the sound clip is voiced by Sergeant from Toy Story, except it was pitched down to -3. *When BJ asks "Who are you?" to the knight in Winksterland, the sound clip was voiced by SpongeBob (protrayed by Tom Kenny) from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "It's a Great Day") *Derek: *Barney: *Kids: *Michael's voice: *Seth: *Luci: It *Tina: *Jeffery: *Samantha: *Barney: I knew that *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: (as his soccer shoes are ) Hi everybody! I was (as right soccer shoe ) to *Barney: It sure is. What color of your soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you caring on your right hand, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. What kind of soccer clothes were including, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: That's right. What are your soccer socks go on with your feet, and your soccer shoes, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! What are your soccer shoes go on, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: Yeah! What color of the soccer shoe soles on our soccer shoes, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: It sure is. What's the name of your white and blue soccer nike click shoes you are wearing, Michael? *Michael: Well, *Barney: You're right about that. Can you wiggle your toes in your soccer shoes, and tap them, Michael? *Michael: Sure. Here I go! * * * *Barney: *Michael: That's right because my feet are and my knees are